Picture Perfect
by gayfortay
Summary: Edward is a successful photographer and travelling from city to city for his job. His girlfriend Bella, who is accompanying him, slowly starts to feel left out and alone. She is longing for love and an adventure. One day, she meets Jacob...
1. Chapter 1: Thoughts

**Author's note**: _Every character belongs to Stephenie Meyer! My dirty mind, however, is all mine! ;P This FanFiction contains sexual content and curse words. Hence, Rated M! You have been warned, kids!_

Chapter 1 - Day One - Monday

* * *

><p>A new day. A new week. A new city.<p>

I turned my head slowly to the bedside table, my eyes still adjusting to the darkness of our hotel room.

3: 21 am.

I took a deep breath, trying to find my way back to the dream I have just woken up from. I started blinking my eyes, as if it would help me to recall it.

Nothing.

I wanted to fall back asleep, my extremities still hurting from our 6-hour-flight from Los Angeles to the warm, humid New York. It was August and althought the weather was nearly tropical at daytime, it was raining cats and dogs now. Hello, NYC. Nice to meet you, too.

Eventually, I came to the conclusion that I was not able to fall back asleep. I didn't have a deep sleep, probably because I tended to get nightmares so often. I remembered that one time...

I shook my head to get rid off the atrocious feelings that seemed to get a grip of my body, trying to pull me to the ground. Forcefully diving my head underneath a dark pool of water that I thought I'd never be able to emerge from again.

I felt my tears running down the side of my head, wettening my pillow. I tried to keep my voice down but eventually a small whimper came out of my mouth.

I pulled the typically stiff hotel blanket over my head, only to notice how hot it was underneath it.

"Jesus, Bella, pull yourself together," I hissed.

I took another deep breath, neatly placing my hands on top of my stomach, arranging my body drenched in sweat. Everything was fine, I went through this multiple times. Edward was counting on me, he needed me. And I needed him. Well, I was perfectly sure that I'd want to spend the rest of my life with him but he had made me doubt his feelings towards me multiple times...

Last year, when he left me, I was incomplete. Dying. Every day I felt like I was falling apart. I had no one. My dad, Charlie, helplessy tried to pick up the pieces but failed.

I knew I wouldn't be happy without Edward, the only boy I'd really loved, adored, worshipped...

"Bella, you need to stop! Why are you doing this to yourself again?" Maybe because I was utterly masochistic? Did I need the constant pain and fear of losing him in order to feel alive? The pain was the only reminder that he was mine. That he was lying next to me in our hotel bed. Decided to stay with me after all.

My hand carefully reached over to his side. I gently stroked his shoulder, his back facing me. I concentrated on his breathing, comforted to realize he was sound asleep.

"Sleep tight, honey," I whispered, knowing he'd need every second of sleep he could get. Tomorrow was his big day.

I couldn't bare the heat anymore. I got up, gallantly swinging my legs to the ground which usually never worked considering the clumsy ass I was. Seemed like the darkness was oddly helping my non-exisitng body coordination.

I looked over my shoulder, facing Edward with my back, checking if I have woken him. Fortunately, he only snorted a bit, turned onto his back, sracthing his nose.

I giggled. He could be so adorable without even trying.

The mattress gave in a bit when I finally got up, stretching my arms and legs, suddenly feeling awake. My sleeping pattern seemed to be totally reversed. Who invented those annoying time zones anyway?

Tiptoeing to the window, in hopes I could get a cooling from the windows chilled by the rain, I jerked my foot against the bedside table.

"Ouch," I whimpered, biting my knuckles not to scream in pain! Welcome back, clumsy Bella! I guessed the little trick I did with my legs a few seconds ago was sheer beginner's luck. As the pain ebbed away I finally made my way to the big window, sitting on the window still.

You know this saying that NYC was the city that never slept?

Well, it was true. I was able to look down on this astonishing city from the 10th story, catching a glimpse of what seemed to be a billion small lights. Although my view was blurred by the rain drops running down the glass, I still was blown away by the sight of it. The street lights flickered in the dark and misty night, lighting it up. It almost seemed like it was daytime. I focused on the noise underneath me. People chattering, yelling, living their lives. Having fun. When was the last time that Edward and I went out for dinner? Or danced in the night clubs until dawn like we used to years ago? When have we stopped being...us?

I felt the urge to pull out my sketch book and just start drawing. I was tended to spend the rest of the night capturing each and every atom of this spectacular view! Unfortunately, Mother Nature did not equip me with some sort of night vision like the vampires in my stories I loved to read about. Drawing and reading, the only things I enjoyed doing. Why does Edward love me anyway? What was so special about me? I wasn't even uber pretty or a remarkably good fuck...

I heard a rustling behind me, Edward's smooth body rubbing against the hard mattress. I turned my head slowly not to make any more noise. Only the raindrops hammering against the window. I hold my breath until I was sure he was just turning over, now facing me. The moonlight was shining on his bare torso, the little trail of hair leading down to his boxers...

Sigh.

Sometimes I asked myself how he was even real. I never quite got how he could work behind the camera, when really he was always more handsome than the models. Handsome. Perfect. Divine. Underestimations of the century. All adjectives that didn't even describe a fraction of him.

I touched the window, tracing one raindrop until it united with a second one. I imagined Edward and me being them, the way we used to be. One person, inseperable. I guessed we still were, only now there was a third instance - his work.

"Babe, what are you doing on the windowstill?" he murmered, rubbing his eyes, distracted by the moonlight.

"Nothing, Edward, I couldn't sleep. Go back to bed, you need to rest." I turned my head and softly smiled at him, although I doubted he'd see me properly.

"But I want you to come to bed. You know I don't like missing you next to me." His eyes locked with mine, a little smile on his face, pointing at his left side.

"Please?" he whispered, doing that pouting thing with his pink lips.

I sighed. How the hell were I supposed to resist that? His smile got bigger when I finally made my way back to the bed, cautiously trying to avoid the bedside table which raped my foot earlier. The thought of the pain made me flinch.

"What's wrong, babe?" Edward asked, a bit worried.

"Meh, nothing." I waved aside, quickly getting into bed. Believe it or not, I was slowly starting to become a bit cold, leaning against the windows earlier. I was thankful for Edward welcoming me with an embrace.

"You know how my feet get along with objects standing in their way!" I shrugged, Edward chuckling.

"What can I say, bitches love me!" I grinned ironically.

Edward seemed to like my little joke - I wasn't the funny type of girl - deciding to reward me with a kiss.

"Hey! When did you become funny, huh?" He smiled while he was kissing me, gently running his fingers through my hair.

I was stunned, his cool lips matching the temperature of the glass I just touched minutes ago. However, his touch always left a burning mark of desire behind. I was slowly getting warm again... Maybe too warm. His kisses continued to chill me though, my body suddenly seemed to forget how to produce sweat. Hot and cold.

It was a short kiss, my body was longing for so much more, I wanted him to say the words while doing it. When was the last time he did, anyway?

He climbed on top of me now, burrying my body underneath him completely. I was suddenly feeling hot, just like the way I used to when I woke up earlier. The fire I felt when he began to make love to me slowly burned up. His kisses became stronger, demanding. He picked up his pace, quiet moans coming from his mouth.

"Edward... " I began, trying to catch my breath. I knew he wanted to fuck me, his tongue forcefully trying to conquer my mouth, his hands grabbing my wrists, putting them over my head as if he wanted to handcuff me.

"Hold on a sec." I pushed him softly. He stopped, raising his head, a confused look on his face. He licked his lips, even biting it. I could feel his dick growing between my thighs. Edward never had problems to get a hard-on, he was quite the expert in it, honestly. Fast. Ready, set, go!

He wasn't really into foreplay anymore. He still enjoyed kissing me but the real deal were the other things he could do with his tongue. It always felt soooo good...

"What's wrong, babe? You don't want..." he asked, raising an eye-brow, knowing I was always down for sex. But not this night. I needed reassurance.

"No... Yes... Whatever. I just... " I didn't quite know what to say. We haven't talked about our feelings towards each other for ages. When? Should I casually call him when I wanted, knowing I'd interrupt him from working? He enforced a strict work policy: There was his job, his passion and there was me. His girlfriend. Period. He didn't intend to bring me to work and introduce me to his colleagues, share his passion. I didn't mind that at the beginning but I was slowly starting to feel hurt and left out. I wanted to be a part of his life and not caged in a hotel room like a fucking zoo animal.

I decided to just spit it out.

"Do you still ...love me, Edward?" I felt my blood rushing into my head, regretting my words. Of course he did... Right?

He hesitated, knitting his eye-brows. As if he had to think about my question. What the...

"Bella, why are you asking me this?" His kept his voice down, concentrated, measuring my feelings and facial expressions.

I couldn't believe it.

"Are you serious? Are you fucking serious?" My pushed him harder. "That is all you gotta say about this? Like, you have to think about what you say? Edward, don't you get it?" All my doubts and questions about him still loving me were shockingly becoming certain. Or were they? Was I just overreacting? Was I interpreting way too much into the whole situation just because I was alone with my thoughts? Because I got nothing else to do besides drawing, reading, and waiting for Edward to come home?

I was being pathetically embarrassing. The lack of sleep eventually had an effect on me. I was fantasizing. Hallucinations, clearly.

My heart was still racing because I was so mad at him for a second but his voice, his words purring like a kitten, seemed to calm me down again.

"Babe, what is wrong with you?" He softly stroked my cheek, rubbing his thumb over it in circles, massaging it.

He smiled and leaned down, kissing me again. I was captivated by his scent, I took a deep breath, tasting him with astonishing intensity. He tasted so...sublime.

He numbed my senses, I was willless, not able to speak. He won this fight, my whole body was one pile of goo.

It was like he answered my question with this kiss. Although I wanted him to say the words, I was oddly satisfied with his kisses, reassuring me that he still loved me. After all we have been through - why wouldn't he? I was just being selfish, wanting him to pay more attention to me. I mean, I had to support his career, have his back. Make sacrifices. A normal relationship, a constant giving and taking. And if he took more than I could give him, well, then I'd have to lump it. For now. Pull myself together.

"You know what? Forget it." I mumbled, my lips sealed with his. Moving in unison. "I guess, I am just lacking some sleep..."

"I guess you are... Not thinking clearly..." He chuckled as if my paranoid mumbling was amusing him.

"Yeah," I admitted "I guess you're right, Ed. You always are."

"True fact, babe. Now... how about we finish what I have started before you were talking that... nonsense." He nuzzed my collarbone, slowly making his way towards my breasts. He pressed his body against mine, I could feel his dick growing in his white Calvin Klein's again. Oh, how I loved him in those... His hand found its way from the side of my torso towards my breasts, now meeting his lips.

"You know, you're wearing an awful lot of clothes for my taste, babe..." he purred, his humming making my whole body shiver.

Something just did not feel right. It was always the same tricky situation: I tried to put up a fight and Edward was nipping it in the bud with his fucking sex appeal. The stuff he was doing to my body was just... disarming.

But not today. I was going to resist. Take control.

I was faking a big yawn, stretching my arms over my head. It was totally putting him off his stride. His kisses ebbed away, his hand let go of my breast and he looked me in the eyes, kind of hurt, actually. But I did not mind. I felt good, to be honest. I took control. Eat that, you sexy motherfucker!

"Edward, I am too tired, really. You got a big day tomorrow, you should get some sleep, too," I reassured. To piss him off some more, I put my index finger on his mouth as he wanted to protest like he was a stupid child that needed guidance.

"Shush, honey, don't say a word. Kiss me once, then go to sleep!" Oh, my God! I loved this. I never played a game before, I was the one who always gave in! My inner Goddess was more than happy with what I was doing here.

"Alright," he mumbled, bending towards me, giving me a small, hasty kiss. "Aye, aye, captain!"

We both faced our backs to each other, and I slowly fell asleep, feeling rather... good. I made my point clear. I was an important party in the relationship as well and Edward would have to accept that. I should have played the hard-to-get-game way earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are more than welcome! :) Thanks for reading, it means a lot!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

**Author's note**: _Every character belongs to Stephenie Meyer! My dirty mind, however, is all mine! ;P This FanFiction contains sexual content and curse words. Hence, Rated M! You have been warned, kids!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Day 2 - Tuesday<p>

I felt the sun tickeling my nose while I was slowly starting to wake up. It was like it was saying "Get up, Bella! Rise and shine!" - Yes, I just went there. A talking sun. My typical morning madness.

I reached for Edward but he was not there. I looked at the clock on the bedside table.

9: 39 am.

Oh! He was probably downstairs, having breakfast already. Even the thought of hot coffee, orange juice, and sweet croissants made my mouth water.

But the bed was still so... warm and smelled like Edward. This sweet, indescribable scent that numbed my senses... I didn't want to get up.

"Only 5 minutes, please," I begged, addressing a non-existing person.

Eventually, I decided to give in and stretched every inch of my body. Fortunately, my body seemed to have forgotten about the nerve-wrecking plain flight. I always felt like flying was one of the weirdest things ever. Like, there you were, billion feet in the air, with nothing to protect you but steel. I have never really felt safe in it.

I sighed at the comparison, and started to realize that Edward was not able to give me the safety I needed, either. But I think I have made my point clear last night. I was ready for a second round. He was not getting away with it anymore, the "it" being something I have not figured out yet.

I sat up, stretched again, and made my way to the window. I pushed the long, white curtains aside, opened the window wide, letting the fresh morning air stream in. I inhaled it, starting a new day, a new week, with confidence and strength. My personal morning workout.

I noticed some rain drops on the glass, glistening in the light, slowly dying away, evaporating.

Like...

Ugh. Not again... I did not attend to think about our screwed-up relationship again but it somehow made its way into my head anyway. To be honest, I couldn't deny it anymore. I knew I had to sacrifice a lot so that he could be happy and fulfill his dreams but I sure as hell was not content to just watch our relationship go down the drain. I was going to do something about it. Let him know that I am equal to him. He was going to meet a whole new side of Bella. Bella 2.0. Last night was just a taste. I would get the upper hand!

I casually sashayed to the bathroom, and decided to take an extra long shower today. I deserved it.

I quickly got out of my clothes, being my slip and a simple white t-shirt, gathered body wash, shampoo and my razor and got in the shower.

Damn, those 5-star-hotel showers were fucking luxurious! I was actually stunned by all the buttons and possible adjustments you could make. Good to know that you could choose between 5 different colors reflecting your mood but I simply just want warm water, thank you!

I fiddled about for about 5 minutes when I finally got the damn shower to work the way I wanted it to. The stream of water relaxed my body, allowing the hard, sweltering hot sprays to melt away my insecurities about Edward. I felt the pores sucking it in, and after my whole body has gotten wet - no pun intended - I spread a big squeeze of my favourite strawberry body wash on it.

The fresh scent of it woke me up, flushing my fatigue down the drain. After I have literally massaged every inch of my body I put shampoo on my sculp, a continuous rubbing to let the magical ingredients do their work and disentangle my hair.

After a while, I noticed I have spent a lot of time in the shower, actually, and I didn't want Edward to wait for me, not knowing when he would have to leave for work. I desperately wanted to see him to rub my new confidence in. He needed to see the new Bella, so to speak. I had to admit, I was kind of mad about him because he didn't say the magical words last night and only intended to fuck me. However, I still had a hard time staying mad at him - and that was exactly my problem. Not anymore, mister. Your time is up!

I made sure I was clean and... shit! I forgot to shave my legs! Ugh, where was my mind? Anyway, I would just wear my Levis jeans today. Why did we have to be descended from freaking monkeys? I'd prefer fish, honestly. Do they have to struggle with body hair? Wasting time, and maybe even suffer from cutting yourself and possibly bleeding to death? I didn't think so.

I found myself hurrying up, toweling my body, jumping into the bedroom with the toothbrush in my mouth, trying to find some acceptable clothes. I was basically multi-tasking like a boss! Who would have thought I got in me! Clumsy ass, remember?

After I have put on some washed-out sweat pants and a simple black t-shirt I pulled my hair up in a ponytail just because I was too lazy to blow-dry it. I took our hotel room key and made my way to the hotel restaurant.

As the elevator doors openend I stood there for a few seconds, overwhelmed by the huge lobby.

Wow! That really was a 5-star hotel! I was stunned by its interieur. When we arrived last night, I wasn't even able to keep my eyes open so I couldn't lay my eyes on the dark wooden floors, light walls, and fashionable furniture. Everything was kept really clean, no big accessories to distract you. It was the simplicity that was so stunning.

I got out of the elevator, still mesmerized, cautiously walking on the shiny floor like I was about to ruin it with my sloppy Chucks.

There were only a few people at the reception, checking in or out, I couldn't tell. The receptionist, Angela, locked eyes with me, giggled a bit when she saw my dumbfounded face and greeted me with a friendly "Good Morning!" I waved to her shyly.

Fortunately, I found the hotel's restaurant, simply following the signs that were positioned all over the place. I was quite happy about it because next to my clumsyness I wasn't the most coordinated person, either.

Another friendly lady wanted to know my room number when I entered the restuarant.

"428," I mumbled, already imagining stuffing my face with the delicious food I could already smell.

"Alright, Miss Swan, I got you on the list, enjoy your breakfast." Another big smile. I haven't received a smile from Edward in a long time. He was either horny or pissed off about something.

Anyway, I was delighted by the friendliness here. Of course, it was their job but I felt comfortable, considering I would have to spend a whole week locked up in here. A nice prison though. With even nicer wardens.

I looked around the huge restaurant which was similar furnitured like the lobby. There was a huge buffett in the middle of the room, with stuff I couldn't quite make out from where I stood although I was aware of its deliciousness. Around the buffett you could find about 100 tables, all neatly arranged in groups of ten. I passed a few plants, until I saw Edward sitting on a table quite isolated from the rest of the people. There were only about 20 guests having breakfast, considering the fact that they had until 10:30 am until they'd have to leave the restaurant to make room for the people cleaning up and spiffing everything up for the hungry crowds in the evening. Most of the guests had their breakfast at around 8:30. All statistics I was able to make after my numerous hotel visits. I was quite the expert in it.

I could hear a relaxing song humming from the hidden speakers, filling the room with an atmosphere of ease and comfort. Edward's back was facing me, reading today's newspaper, one hand reaching out for his coffee - black, no sugar - and slowly guiding it to his mouth. I decided to wait a second until he put the cup down again to surprise him.

I grabbed his shoulders, gently massaging them, my fingers reaching down to his chest, until I finished my quick tour resting my hands on his stomach. I leaned down, putting my head over his right shoulder, cooing a "Good morning" into his ear. I felt like I was seducing him, my first step of taking control. He turned his head quickly, giving me a hasty kiss on my left cheek, his eyes still attached to the feuilleton page of the damn newspaper. Bummer!

"Reading an interesting article, honey?" I tried not to sound too pissed about the fact that he rejected my seemingly pathetic way of being sexy, taking a seat opposite to him.

"Nah, not really. Just some lame movie reviews," he said, taking another sip from his coffee, still reading this bullshit piece of paper. He hasn't even granted me one single look in the eye, his eyebrows furrowed since I have joined the party.

Alright, I got what was going on here. Little Edward was huffy because Bella didn't want to fuck him last night! I couldn't believe it.

"Seriously," I hissed, "are you for real, Edward?" I tried to keep my voice down but somehow I have lost control a bit. I saw some heads turning from the other tables around us, but I couldn't care less.

He finally looked up, a surprised look on his face, raising one eyebrow as if he was mocking me. "I don't know what you mean, babe."

Okay, he was playing that kind of game. He was pissed about me rejecting him, I got it. But not having the guts to admit it, was basically fucking pathetic. I was not going to put up with this bulllshit. Step 2 of my take-control-plan.

"You know what? Fuck. You. Edward." I leaned towards him, emphasizing every word with increasing intensity. "Here's what's going to go down," I began, making sure I got his full attention. "I am getting some breakfast now to give you some time to think about the way you have been acting towards me for the past couple of minutes, alright?" He blinked his eyes, seemingly shocked about me taking control.

"But..."

"Na-ah," I did this thing with my finger covering his mouth again, just like last night. "Just... do it. I'll be right back."

Oh, my God! You should have seen the look on his face! Truly baffled. You didn't see that coming, did you, Edward?

Maybe I was reacting a bit too harsh though? No! Definitely not. There he was, almost abusing me last night and I should be the one to apologize? Hell to the no! Basically, it was never my fault when something shitty happened in our relationship. I mean, what could I possibly fuck up in a hotel room? Like, in what kind of trouble could I get? And who was the one to put up with his mood swings and problems at work? Me! And I was enduring it, because I loved him. But that was Bella 1.0. Bella 2.0 was letting him know that, indeed, he fucked up.

I returned to our table, my plate full of delicious delights just waiting to land in my tummy. I was in quite a good mood considering the fact that Edward has been acting like a complete douche. Seriously, last time I checked I dated a full-grown man, not a kid.

"Soooo?" I took my seat, noticing that there was a steaming cup of coffee already waiting for me. I looked at it, quite impressed, actually. He was getting it. His dazzling green eyes were searching mine, and when he locked with them I could see a slight amount of remorse in them. Good boy... You were slowly getting where I wanted you to be.

"Hey," I began joyful, reaching for the coffee, "that was nice of you, honey! Thanks!"

"You're welcome, babe," he replied, retained and cautious, watching my reactions like a tiger. "So, I thought about what you said and..."

My eyes widened, realizing he was actually going to apologize. The sheer thought of it made my heart jump. My plan seemed to work! My mind drifted away, thinking about the salacious make-up sex we'd have later. I only wanted him to say the words, my only condition. I would hold onto it, no matter what.

"OUCH," I screamed, forgetting about the few people around us whose heads turned quickly after I have cursed like a sailor. He did it again. Edward lulled me, tricked me, and I was trapped in his charme once again. This simple gesture with the coffe made my new-found confidence crumble and I was slowly turning into the old Bella, forgetting the world around me whenever Edward has done something sweet or just simply smiled his... stupid and sexy crooked smile.

"Fuck, this coffee is hot!" Yeah, great diagnosis Bella, you're a detective! Call CSI, they need to hire you!

I quickly grabbed the orange juice I got minutes ago and tossed it back my throat. I felt the cold liquid cooling my burning mouth, knowing it would be numb for the rest of the day.

"Hot?" Edward's eyes were suddenly threatening, like I have said something that made him remember what he wanted to say before my coffee accident. "I guess you're right about that."

I blinked my eyes in confusion, oblivious of what he was trying to tell me.

"I don't get it, Edward. What do you mean?" My eyes sticked to his, trying to read him. I took another sip of the orange juice.

"Guess who was hot last night, too? Mh? Me! And you didn't wanna fuck me!"

I choked on my orange juice, deeply hurt by his choice of words. It didn't make sense. Why was he so upset about it? I turned him down multiple times before. When I was too tired or simply wasn't feeling like getting laid - just like yesterday! I was going to talk back to him. He would meet the new Bella now, full throttle.

"Excuse me but are out of your mind? Are you seriously telling me that you're... upset that I rejected you last night?" My words didn't make any sense to me, realizing it was such an irrelevant thing to argue about.

"Edward, this is not something I am going to discuss with you. I wasn't in the mood for sex, period!" I still couldn't believe what he said. My whole body was tensed, I felt like I was going to crush the glass in my hands, my knuckles turning white. I was furious!

Edward was not calm, either. He supported his head with his hands, cupping his whole face, burrying it in his palms. His whole body trembled, silent sobs coming out of his mouth.

"Babe," he began, looking up, avoiding any eye contact, a tortured mask, "I am sorry."

Whoa! What was going on here? At first, he was yelling at me furiously and then he was acting like a baby puppy needing to be petted and taken care of? I didn't know what to do, nervously fiddling my fingers. Edward wasn't the emotional crying type of guy but he seemed hurt and rejected by me and I felt bad about it.

"Honey," I whispered, kneeling down next to him, taking one of his hands into mine, tenderly stroking it to calm him down. He still wouldn't look me in the eye. "What the hell is going on? Please, tell me. I am worried about you."

He was calm at once, stopping his crying. I didn't know what to think of his bevaviour, still baffled by everything that has happened over the past couple of minutes. There was something he wouldn't tell me, something he'd kept hidden from me. About the way he felt. He always did. He never truly opened up to me, he was like a puzzle missing one piece.

"I messed up, babe, I know! I am sorry! I am so fucking sorry! Thinking about the way I have acted yesterday, how I have almost forced you to have sex with me... I just... "

"What, Edward, tell me!"

"I need you, babe! I need you so damn much, I think you don't understand!" He grabbed my shoulders, lifting me up, and there I was, sitting on his lap, holding me in his arms. He kept me locked up in there until his lips found mine. His dried tears gave them a salty taste but they weren't able to cover up the specific Edward taste. It was a sweet, tender kiss. Not demanding or aggressive like he kissed me yesterday, just the complete opposite. I still didn't understand what all of this meant, why he acted that way, going from hot to cold in no time.

And honestly, I didn't care. There I was, in his arms, kissing him like I have never been kissing him for at least a month. I came back to life, my inner Goddess purring like a tamed lioness. I didn't care. All that mattered was Edward.

"You know I love you, don't you, babe?" He cupped my face with his hands, his breath resting on my mouth. There was a certain pureness in his words, not letting me doubt a word he was saying.

"I do now." My kiss sealed his words, like I'd keep them in my mind forever. My mission was complete. The magical words I have been waiting for have been said. He was finally relaxing, gently stroking my back, tracing every inch of my spine.

"Edward, what is going on?" I was still resting on his lap and after all the other guests have left the restaurant, we were completely alone in our little corner of tables, sharing this intimate moment.

"I guess I am just a bit frightened," he shrugged, "this job I am currently working on is huge, I don't wanna screw it up, you know? Last night... I was just looking for distraction and realizing you didn't want to just made me think about work even more."

"And...?" I felt like he was hiding something, his words sounded incomplete. Memorized. Like a line he had practiced. After his melt-down I expected a bigger explanation. Was he hiding something? Edward knew he could always tell me what was bothering him. Anything!

"Honey, come on, there is more. You have never cried because of your job, in fact, have you ever been crying before?" I nudged him carefully, measuring his reaction. He smiled a little, giving me a pat on the back.

"Let's just leave it here, babe." I felt his body twitch, a silent demand to get off his lap. His eye-brows furrowed again, like my little remark about him crying hurt his feelings. I felt that he didn't want to talk about this anymore and I surely did not intend on ruining the situation, considring the fact that I have just made up with him.

"Are you sure there's nothing else you wanna tell me, honey?" I returned to my seat, looking at my now cold and sticky croissant. Guess I would have to actually go outside and get some food today or I would starve to death in here.

"Yes," he answered, his eyes just as furious and cold as a few minutes ago when he had his little outburst of fury. What was that? I have never seen this hostile flicker in his eyes before, like I was invading his personal space. A space he'd acutally have to be willing to share with me, his girlfriend.

He grabbed his camera equipment, which I have totally missed noticing when I entered the restaurant, took another sip of his now lukewarm coffee and simply made his way out of the restaurant, not granting me a single look or a "Good bye". Just like that. There was something about his gesture, his whole body language that made shivers run down my spine.

There I was, alone in the big restaurant. My hands clinched to my sweatpants, my heart was shaken by an earthquake of insecurities and doubt.

I didn't know why but it suddenly hit me. My boyfriend, Edward Cullen, the only man I have ever loved, was hiding something from me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews are more than welcome! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Beautiful Company

**Author's note**: _Every character belongs to Stephenie Meyer! My dirty mind, however, is all mine! ;P This FanFiction contains sexual content and curse words. Hence, Rated M! You have been warned, kids!_

Sorry I haven't been updating my story for almost one month! You waited for the new chapter so long, I feel like an ass! I actually wanted to let Jake appear in this chapter but I got carried away, ending up writing way more than  
>I planned to. So I had to split it. Jake will enter the stage in the middle of chapter 4! <strong>BUT<strong> you will meet another important character in this one! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Day 2 - Tuesday<p>

"One hot dog, please," I yelled, trying to drown the traffic noises.

I found myself in the middle of NYC after leaving the hotel, not knowing where to go. Edward simply took off, not granting me another look. I sat in our hotel room for at least one hour, paralyzed by what happened. I was feeling helpless, until I decided to get out of the hotel, in need to clear my mind.

Fortunately, Angela, the receptionist, was kind enough to give me a tourist map of NYC. After a while, my stomach started revolting since my breakfast was down right disappointing. Luckily, NYC was full of food carts, waiting for hungry people like me. I didn't want to waste my oh so precious time looking for a fancy restaurant so I just went for the next hot dog cart. " Who doesn't like hot dogs, right," I whispered to myself.

"There you go, Miss! Enjoy your hot dog and have a nice day!" Another big smile from someone I didn't even know. Sigh... If only Edward would smile at me for a change. I was still dumbfounded by today's breakfast, trying do decipher his behaviour. What was wrong with him? This... hatred in his eyes, then the utter vulnerability flashing and last but not least his tears... When was the last time he cried anyway? I felt so... I couldn't even put a finger on my feelings, for crying out loud!. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to be there for him but I was so shocked and frightened at the same time. When did our relationship become so complicated and confusing?

"Miss? Is everything alright? Your hot dog is getting cold... " Worried eyes met mine, mixed with slight amusement.

"Oh," I mumbled, pulling myself together, "no, everything's okay. I, umm, could I get some extra onions, please?"

WHAT? Way to go, Bella. That was gracious! Not only would he doubt your saneness but now you even made the impression you were a greedy bitch. Too late now. That Edward situation was playing tricks on my mind. Why can't I forget about it for at least ten minutes?

I quickly reached for my new hot dog, avoiding any eye contact with the friendly man opposite me. I was just too embarrassed.

"Pull yourself together, Bella," I hissed, a déjà-vu from last night. I recalled how I felt and the same helplessness and frustration crawled through my body.

No! Not anymore. I have dealt with this shit long enough. I wanted to be strong, take control. And yes, repeating it didn't seem to help me realizing this plan. I needed distraction. No Edward. No problems. Only me and NYC! At least for a few hours.

I shoved the hot dog down my throat, not being able to actually taste it but I didn't care. My stomach would thank me anyway. I threw my napkin onto the pavement and wiped my hands clean on my jeans. And again: I didn't care. That was my problem. I cared about Edward too much. I put his needs above mine, always wanting to satisfy him. But what about me? Edward was definitely not satisfying me - he could though, by fucking my brains out, but that was not what I needed. I just needed... him. His presence. I was attached to him and no one could change that. Now, realizing he seemed to slip through my fingers, I slowly started going mad. I sort of felt that I couldn't do anything about it... What if he didn't love me anymore? Would I be able to go through this a second time?

The traffic around me oddly seemed to calm me down. The honking, the overall noise gave the environment a hectic pace which helped me keep my mind off my problems pretty well. My steps slowed down, so did my heart beat. I took a deep breath, inhaling the air. Maybe I was just drugged by all the exhaust fumes but I somehow felt at home in NYC. I couldn't wrap my head around this but this city just got a whole other charisma. I had a good feeling about my little expedition, like I would meet someone who could take the pain away, or simply distract me. I was hoping for distraction, that I was certain about.

Only one destination popped into my head which could give me the peace and serenity I needed. The breeze of fresh air to clear my disturbing thoughts out: Central Park.

I reached for the tourist map in my bag, hectically opening it and looking for the big green splot.

* * *

><p>There I was. No one but me and my sketch book. I would always carry it with me, in case I stumbled upon a scenery worth capturing on paper. Drawing became my therapy. There was no better way to process feelings, remembering the painful stab into my heart after Edward has left me. I would cry for hours and not feel anything, numbed by the pain. Cry for hours believing he'd never come back again. Cry for hours and feel my heart get sucked into a black hole...<p>

Never again. I knew Edward was unhappy and it was just a matter of time until he'd hurt me again. And I would be ready, I would be prepared for the metaphorical punch into my face.

My pencil glided over the paper, making that slight scratching noise I adored that much. I would feel calm instantly every time it hit my ear, getting lost in the act of drawing. I looked up from my 'masterpiece' watching the trees move in unison with the wind. I heard the rustling of the leaves, birds singing a soothing lullaby, turning off the noise of the streets behind me.

I found a nice little spot near the big Meadow, not far away from where I started my trip. I just started walking, letting my instincts guide me and when I heard a mass of people chattering, screaming and laughing I knew I found Central Park. It wasn't my intention to socialize, though it would have been cool to get to know the New Yorkers but I just needed a moment to myself. I sighed at the irony, realizing I have been alone for the past couple of months. My subconsiousness, my inner Goddess, scolded me for that, knowing a little company would do me good...

I reached for my bag, looking for my iPod which was rather difficult considering all that stuff I hoarded in it... Girls and their bags. A mystery.

"Ah! There you are," I mumbled when my hands finally found my iPod making their way through a chaos consisting of my wallet, make up, several keys I haven't used in ages, my blackberry, and a bottle of water. Mh... Not too much but things would get lost in it anyway...

I plugged the buds into my ears, put the iPod on shuffle, letting it choose from a variety of songs I have gathered throughout the years. I adjusted the volume, intending the music not to be too loud because I wanted to listen to the birds' twitter as well.

I picked up my pencil again and caught a cute bird sitting on the arm rest of a lonely bench opposite me. It was a few feet away, giving me the time to capture the creature with my photographic eyes. Click! Click! Gotcha! Now fly away, your friends are waiting for you.

Right after I continued drawing, my iPod seemed to have made up its mind and chose a song. A smooth guitar sound began and a relaxing beat set in... Now that was a familiar tune!

_Well, I was sitting, waiting, wishing_

_You believed in superstitions_

_Then maybe you'd see the signs_

_But Lord knows that this world is cruel_

_And I ain't the Lord, no, I'm just a fool_

_And in love with somebody don't make them love you_

Jack Johnson it was then, all right. I haven't listened to his songs for ages so I was content with that choice. His gentle voice underlinded the environement I found myself in perfectly. I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath, feeling like I was at the beach with a delicious cocktail in my hand - not a pencil. Jack Johnson's songs have always had this relaxing attitude, making me forget all my troubles for a while. It helped he was from Hawaii and surfing all day... Jealous. Not the surfing part though. I'd hit my face with the surfboard in no time!

After a while I started interpreting the lyrics which, unfortunately, matched my current situation perfectly. I was sitting, waiting and wishing at Central Park. Waiting for Edward to tell me what's going on, waiting for him to fully open up. Wishing we could go back to the start, longing for that love sparking in his eyes when we first met.

I was being a fool, believing all of this could work. I signed up for the long-hour-flights, the countless evenings and nights without him by my side because I didn't want him to forget about me... The thought of being alone at home, not having him around me, was too disturbing and violating. So I came with him. I realized how dumb I have been but I just couldn't seem to find a solution to my problems.

I would just confront him. Yes. We'd talk about everything and his fucking job would have to wait for some hours, was that too much to ask? Seriously? Was I not worth a one-hour-talk?

_Must I always be waiting, waiting on you?_

_Must I always be playing, playing your fool?_

You tell him, Jack Johnson! Big fat NO! It was ironic how a simple song would give me the clarity I needed to wrap my head around this whole fucked up situation. Yesterday, I told myself it was okay. That I'd have to endure him taking more from me than I could give him. He was being selfish, yes, and I accepted it.

But not anymore. I loved him, he loved me. We _both_ signed up to this... mystery that was our relationship. Who said it was going to be easy? Who said we wouldn't have to put a lot of effort into it to make it work?

However, all these questions I kept asking myself constantly made me doubt my theory. As much as it pained me to say - maybe we were finished. Maybe what was left of our love was nothing but a dead shell, a lifeless relict reminding us of what we once had.

Enough of this bullshit now. I sighed, silently cursing myself that I just wouldn't keep my mind off the predicament Edward and I were trapped in. I turned Jack Johnson louder, slowly forgetting about my anger - for at least some minutes.

I picked up my penicl again and continued drawing like I was in a frenzy, desperately trying to keep my mind off You-Know-Who. My hand flew over the paper, quickly finishing my work. I liked using nothing but my pencil. I didn't like colouring my drawings, mainly because it was an impossibility for me to capture Mother Nature's colours correctly. I always felt I wasn't doing her justice. The rich, vivid green of the trees was too beautful to ruin it with my cheap oil paint.

I looked up, satisfied, a feeling of achievement rushing through my body. I looked at my clock, astonished that I have spent almost one hour finishing my drawing and was super happy about the fact that I was able to keep my mind off _him_ during that period of time.

6:12 pm. The sun has already made up her mind to descent behind the ocean of trees infront of me giving them a golden complexion. I switched off my iPod, gathered all my belongings I spread on the grass around me, intending to get back to the hotel when suddenly someone caught my eye.

He was sitting on the bench opposite me, resting his arm on the arm rest which was occupied by the small bird minutes... okay, hours ago. I couldn't quite wrap my head around his appearance, only one word came to my mind: _handsome_. All I knew is I wanted to draw him and as creepy as this might have sounded my hand reached for the infamous pencil in my bag, my eyes not leaving his gorgeous face. He just sat there, like he owned that bench or even Central Park. His presence was full of self-esteem and confidence while not being cocky and arrogant. He was just... _there, _in the moment, enjoying himself by just looking around, and relaxing while drinking a Star Bucks frappucino out of a big straw, wrapping his plump lips around the piece of plastic.

The beautiful stranger pulled his iPhone out of his pocket and started texting, putting his frappucino aside. His eyebrows furrowed, concentrating on what he was writing. He was wearing a short-sleeved shirt, exposing his intimidating muscles. His marble skin was almost glistening in the evening sun, every string of vein contracting under the motion of his fingers. It was a delightful view, to be honest. I gotta admit though - he was a bit too buff for my taste, preferring the leaner type of guy, like Edw... _that_ guy.

My eyes wandered to his face and the first thing I noticed was that it didn't seem to fit his body. His wild, darkbrown curly hair, the big, piercing blue eyes were totally out of place. I expected a more... _manly face. _To support my theory he smiled the most ravishing smile I have seen for a long time, exposing his dimples on each of his cheeks, leaving me breathless, guessing he received a funny text message. It was like a child's face was placed on a bodybuilder's body. I couldn't help but smile, too. He sent positive vibes my way, letting me forget my problems.

And then my heart stopped.

I wasn't checking this guy out or anything... Well, I was but not intentionally, like I _wanted_ him or anything like that but he sudddenly looked up and misunderstood me smiling at him as a pathetic way to flirt with him. I could see the spark in his eyes, licking his lips before he stuffed his iPhone back into his pocket and threw the now empty frappucino cup into the bin next to him.

FUCK ME! He was coming to me! Approaching me like a tiger before he'd go for the kill and pounce on to his prey - which was, according to his determination, me! He totally got this the wrong way, shoot!

Every step he took made me flinch. I just didn't know what to say to him. _Oh, hey, I was just checking you out with the intention to draw you because you're so handsome?_ Yeah, right. Should I just run away and make a total fool of myself for possibly tripping over a branch or anything else that would get in my way? Na ah. Confrontation was the key.

His smile got bigger and bigger, his dimples ornamenting his clean shaven skin. The heck with it! A simple talk wouldn't hurt anyone... right? I would just have a kind conversation with him and get rid of him in some way. Like I already said, though, some company would actually pretty cool and who knew? Maybe I could make a friend in NYC!

I pulled myself together. How hard could it be, talking to that beauitful stranger? He got his weapons, obviously being his physical appearance, I got mine. I wasn't that hideous, either, or he wouldn't even approach me in the first place.

"Hey," I said, untangling my legs from my tailor seat, noticing how stiff they have become over the past few hours.

"Hey," he replied, his booming voice sending shivers down my spine. Damn, Jack Johnson got nothing on the smoothness that was his voice. Nothing compared to... Edward's stupid, disarming one though.

"Stay seated, let me come down to you," he suggested, a playful grin on his face, exposing his flawless teeth.

"No, no," I disagreed, grabbing my bag and getting up, "I could use a walk!" I stood up straight and looked into the pool of cold water that were his eyes. His grin disappeared, making room for a slight pout. Then a devilish grin...

"What makes you think I wanna take a walk with you, huh?" Wow. I knew he was being sarcastic but that guy knew how to woo a girl... I bet he had a lot of practice. Okay, my turn now.

"Dude, you were the one coming up to me! So? Are you in for a walk or are you gonna strike root down there?" I pointed at his feet, my eyes still capturing his.

He thought about what I said a few seconds, playfully flicking his tongue as if I was the one who wanted to get to know him when acutally he came up to me. That sneaky bastard...

"Touché! If you're begging me like that? How could I possibly say no?" Another huge smile. What was it with NYC and their smiley folks? I could get used to that, to be honest!

I most certainly began to enjoy his company although we have barely talked for one minute. There was nothing sexual going on, for my part, and I was pretty sure he didn't intend to screw me, either. I was way out of his league, he could even be a model! I bet it would be a delight for Edward to shoot him...

"So," he began, noticing my absence, making him look like an idiot, just standing there and waiting for me to quit my inner monologue. "Shall we?"

"Sure! Sorry, I am a bit distracted..." A sigh left my mouth, louder than I expected it to be. The beautiful stranger seemed to notice my weird mood, my eye-brows furrowing everytime Edward crosses my mind.

"Whatever it is, I am sure you will figure it out." We walked, an armlength separated, through Central Park, not having a specific destination in mind. Well, I didn't have one. I didn't know where he headed, I couldn't read minds, so to say. However, he seemed to be the type of person who was actually pretty good at reading other people. His eyes met mine every now and then and I could sense a certain amount of concern. Like he cared about me which was utter nonsense. We just met, why would he give a shit about what was wrong with me? Unless he really wanted to get to know me and not just in a platonic kind of way... I needed to clarify the situation.

"Umm, I don't want to be rude or so -," I began but stopped, stumbling over his name which I didn't know. I looked up, a big fat question mark in my eyes.

"Emmett," he answered quickly, "Emmett McCarty. I am sorry I didn't formally introduce myself to you..."

"No problem, Emmett!" It felt weird saying his name, my lips forming every letter carefully like I just said my first word. The only person I have really talked to over the past few months was Edward. Sad but true. It hit me like a lightning... I was so dumb. Practically giving up every social life just to make sure I mime the perfect girlfriend. What was I thinking? I have always been the loner kind of type, to be honest, but I didn't say _no_ when my highschool friends wanted to go out with me. It wasn't like they needed to drag me out of the house. Emmett was nice, _this_ was nice. The current place I have found myself together with him and this whole situation.

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan." I stopped walking, reaching my hand out to him, giving me a firm hand shake. I felt his skin touch mine and surprisingly, his hand was cooler than mine which was shockingly odd because I basically was the biggest human icicle in the world. Even the thought of winter, the snow flogging my face and body, being wrapped in tons of layers of clothes which didn't really help the uncoordinated... No, thanks.

"Nice to meet you, Bella!" His face lit up and he smiled his signature smile again, warming me, a magnificent contrast to his cold hands.

"The pleasure is all mine, Emmett!" I winked, trying to look as happy as possible. He didn't have to deal with my fucked up issues. He didn't deserve that.

"Sooo," he spoke, looking at me appraisingly, "you were about to tell me something? About not intending to be rude..."

"Oh, right! Yeah, it's nothing to worry about, I just wanted to clarify _this,_" pointing at him and then me. I felt stupid all of a sudden. What if he just wanted to have a conversation with me? Wouldn't it be kind of snotty to assume he was into me? Anyway, couldn't take it back now, could I?

I was taking a deep breath, just about to tell him I got a boyfriend when he interrupted me. "You got a boyfriend, I get it, Bella!"

I was speechless. I looked at him, baffled, and he just smiled, quietly laughing to himself because I must have looked like a maniac. That guy was good. He could make a shit load of money as a fortune teller. How did he do that, reading me like an open book? He was just like Edward on that territory...

"Yes, Emmett... You're right but-"

"How did I know, you wanna know" he asked, widening his eyes as if it was obvious I was dating somebody and I was just oblivious to that fact.

"Look at you, Bella," he purred, his eyes wandering up and down, examing my body from head to toe. "You're beautiful. And believe me, I have seen _a lot_ of women!"

He chuckled, making me feel stupid, like a child. That was how Edward must have felt when I rebuked him last night. See, I knew he was a ladie's man but don't expect me to get all weak in the knees, mister! You're not getting a bite of me!

"Wow, what a way to charm a lady," I spat, "I knew you meant trouble..."

"Sorry for complimenting you then." He shrugged, as if I was missing something. As if he was the present I wouldn't receive now. What a douche! How did this conversation turn from hot to icecold?

"You know what? I am sorry. I am a bitch. The past couple of days have been draining and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you..." My eyes found my feet, I was too ashamed to look him in the eyes. There I was, a wreck. Emmett was so kind to brighten my day and now I am the one destroying that. Unbelievable!

"Hey," he whispered, gently nudging me, "that's alright!" I met his gaze, comforting me. It really wasn't like he intented to pick me up, I could read it in his eyes. He simply wanted to be there for me, for whatever reasons. Quite frankly, I didn't care, either. Emmett made me feel better, eliminating the anger and frustration that has lit up because of Edward. Maybe he was feeling just as miserable as me, just needed someone to talk to...

"If you need someone to talk to," he began, his fingers searching for something in the back pocket of his jeans, "just call me, okay? I'm a _great_ listener. I need to go now..."

He handed me his business card, a small wink becoming apparent on his face for a second. My fingers touched his, accepting the card. And then he walked away. Just like that.

I didn't know Emmett. He revealed nothing about himself, despite the fact that he likes women which is not very uncommon for an obviously straight man. I watched him disappear between the trees, both of his hands in his pockets, not looking back at me once. Our conversation did not proceed the way I thought it would. I had the nerves to snub him when all he wanted was to talk to me because _I_ was the one flirting with him, unintentionally. I did him wrong. Big time!

I shook my head at my own behaviour, realizing I should actually call him right away and apologize again... This whole Edward dilemma slowly turned me into a wicked witch!

I looked at the card, decoding the letters. Suddenly, my jaw dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are more than welcome! :) I hope you like Emmett 'cause I do! Have fun guessing why Bella's jaw dropped... *wink*<strong>


End file.
